Propose, Propose!
by Black Demon Myst
Summary: Bikky and Carol place a bet on who proposes to who in Ryo and Dee's relationship. Rated PG13 for language and suggestive side comments. Light romance.


**Propose, Propose!**

I just finished reading FAKE, and this is the first story I'm ever making on the manga. Also, I haven't read any FAKE fanfiction, so I'm quite sure this won't be too great. That, however, is not the only reason the story might not work; I have just emerged from the sea of writer's block, in which I have been drowning in for roughly four months. Also, this is my first story out of the Saiyuki category. In short: don't get very high hopes.

The idea of the story came after I read the first two books of FAKE. I was wondering about when and how the two would propose. (in the face of danger on some important case, on some day they were both drunk, on the verge of life and death… that kind of jazz.) Okay, I guess that's pretty much all I have to say. Hope you enjoy over there!

* * *

Bikky and Carol were lying on the roof of Ryo's apartment, watching the birds eat the leftover bread crumbs they had scattered on the roof. It was finally summer break, which meant their finally finding time to rest. Okay, let me revise that—Carol finally found time to rest; school never really meant much to Bikky-boy.  
  
"It feels so good to relax!" the eighteen-year old Carol stretched her arms to the afternoon sky, as if attempting to reach it. "I never get this kind of time during the school year. You wanna go out, Biks? I hear about this great restaurant along the road west of our school." Carol pointed out, referring to a newly constructed Vietnamese Restaurant. "We never really go that route, so I thought it might be good."  
  
Bikky, his hands folded under his head, sincerely resented his name being changed into something even sillier. "Just so you know, I tried it with Ryo like, a week ago, and I swear that Dee could've cooked it. So I'll pass on that. Sorry." After a pause, Bikky rephrased, "No, I mean, you're welcome."  
  
The girl pouted, but found her spot on the old, peeling roof once more. "You seem to be exaggerating it, but no prob. How about just talking?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"I want Ryo and Dee to get married."  
  
At the sound of the last syllable, Bikky almost jumped off the building out of surprise in order to plunge unwillingly to his death; almost.  
  
He did the first part, though. And as a bonus, he sent the birds flying.  
  
The teen, hands holding for dear life on the edge of the roof, stuttered, "What the hell are you trying to do to me?! Just because I don't like a certain restaurant…"  
  
"I was doing what you just said was okay!" Carol crawled to the area where Bikky had disappeared from her line of vision, her expression indifferent to the series of events. "I really want them to get married! They're just so perfect for each other, y'know?"  
  
"Carol, first of all, please move out of the way so I have space to climb on, and second of all, are you trying to suggest something between the two of us? Because I like you and all that, hell, I love you! But don't you think that it's just way too early to be thinking about that? We have part-time jobs, but we're not even in college yet! I mean, I really can't wait for the day, but—"  
  
Bikky was interrupted by the sudden finger upon his lips. "You are just so cute whenever you think of all these things and start talking at the speed of sound." Carol released her finger, and moved to her left, just as Bikky had requested, and watched as the chocolate-brown skinned teen clambered up to his recovery. "And no, I'm not suggesting anything. I want us to wait for Lass and Lai. I want a dual wedding with them, after all."  
  
And Carol had to control Bikky from jumping off the roof once again.  
  
"Oh, come on! Let's just talk about this freely! Don't tell me you don't want Ryo to get married just because you're jealous of Dee." the beautiful young lady inquired, hands hesitating on the decision of releasing her now suicidal friend. "Oh, please don't tell me that."  
  
"No way!" Bikky exclaimed, now sitting. "I'm straight! One hundred percent straight! (Yeah, that's what Ryo said.) And I know Ryo's no paedophile. It's just that, well, y'know, it feels weird talking about it, don't you think? Plus, can you imagine the teases Dee's gonna give me every time he comes over?" the boy shivered at the mere thought, "He'll be like 'Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh! I'm gonna be your new daddy!' and all that crap!" Bikky waved his hands in the air cutely, imagining the smirk on Dee-Daddy's face.  
  
Carol placed her index finger on the side of her lip, pondering on the matter. "I think it'll be more of 'Oh shit. I'm gonna be your new daddy.'"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
"But seriously! I wonder what kind of ring Ryo's gonna buy… Or do you think that maybe he'll have it custom-ma—"  
  
"Wait a minute there…" trailed the boy, "I know Dee's a wuss and all, but you don't seriously think it's Ryo who's gonna propose, do you? I mean, wasn't it he who was on the other side of the stick, (not that stick.) trying to avoid the relationship in the first place?" Bikky began to pick the wax from his ear with his smallest finger; a true sign that he was finally interested.  
  
Carol raised her hand delicately, allowing the returning pigeon to perch upon it. "You're just hopeless, now aren't you?" she smoothed the bird's feathers with her pure white hands as she scolded. "The more reserved person in a couple is the type who may resist at first, but will soon act on instinct. I'd willingly place my bets on Ryo's being the one to propose. You wanna? And now that we're older, why don't we bet twenty bucks?"  
  
Always loving a challenge, Bikky resolved with a simple, "Fine!" as he clutched two five-dollar bills in his fist. "Dee's the one who's gonna propose! Man, this is gonna be the easiest twenty I'll ever make." After a rather lengthy intermission, Bikky's mind reacted to the situation of their discussing the gay marriage.  
  
"There's no way I'm being Dee's best man!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, the girl knocked on Bikky's head. "No worries. I'm sure they'll pick someone from the precinct to be the best men."  
  
And as if forgetting the conversation, Carol rolled burrito-style toward the boy. She placed her hand on his chest, and asked, with innocent blue eyes, "Bikky, have you thought about how you're going to propose? About the ring you're going to buy? The names of our children?"  
  
Now was one of the few times the lady's junior was thankful for his dark skin, which concealed his bright-red blush. He, however, was rendered speechless, which gave Carol the same impression a blush would've brought. Don't worry; there's always a next time, kid. Of that being good or bad news, I will never know.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of getting married?" the girl asked with large, almost crying eyes. "Or is it the kids' part?"  
  
Shaking his head as if shaking off the thought itself, the fifteen-year old child, Bikky replied, "N-no. It's really not that. I just remembered my saying it's just too early to be talking about these kinds of things."  
  
"Oh," the girl sighed, as if just disheartened. "I see. Sorry."  
  
Bikky waved his hands rapidly in front of him, shaking his head from side to side. "No, no! Don't say sorry! It was my fault. I didn't think about how you would feel and… yeah. Sorry."  
  
Carol giggled, an act in which caught the boy's attention. "Such consideration. I'm lucky. Thanks, Bikky."  
  
And as they lay on the roof, listening to the light pecking of the now returning birds, sensing the warmth and security from one another as they watched the twilight of the now setting sun before them, the younger of the two reassured himself of his bet for only a fraction of a second, until returning Carol's embrace—something he wouldn't have done if he had been with his caretaker that very moment.  
  
Ryo pushed open the glass door of the renowned jewellery shop. Upon the ringing of the connected bell, he sang an "excuse me!" along with what he was looking for.  
  
"Ah! You are in the right place, young man." The balding Chinese man assured his new customer. "We have rather wide selection of diamond rings. Please follow me."

* * *

And that's chapter one. I was thinking of making a sequel to this story (already?) when they start planning their wedding, portraying scenes like going to the tailor for their suits, finding a wedding planner, planning the food for the reception— the like.  
  
The most difficult part when writing this chapter was capturing the language of the two teenagers, as I don't exactly speak like one myself. (can't you tell by the notes?) I'm not too used to implying slang such as 'gonna' or 'crap' or 'y'know' in my language. That's really just me. My apologies if I'm making myself sound like some I-am-so-smart braggart.  
  
Due to prior experiences, I will take spare a few lines to answer one question:

**Can you make your chapters longer?**

No. I'm very busy, and am also considering the others who wish to read this story but may be just as or even busier than I am.  
  
The chapters are bite-sized so no one will have to stop in the middle of reading and continue later on. Also, so they may read at their own pace, and not stress over the length of upcoming chapters.

Thanks!


End file.
